


He's all I've ever wanted

by Arabellagirl95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, established wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabellagirl95/pseuds/Arabellagirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always loved Sam, but with an ever-present Castiel on his shoulders, can their relationship survive, or will everything change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1

Dean gave a contented sigh as he felt Sam’s warm body pressed up against him. People might accuse him of being soppy, but he truly loved waking up next to his brother. Dean knew that they would say incest was wrong, the Bible said so, but Dean had never been one for religion. All he knew was that Sam was special and always had been; there had never been a time when Dean hadn’t loved Sam. Yet, it was only after Sam had died that their relationship had changed. Suddenly faced with a world without Sam, Dean had realised how deep their bond had gone. He’d had no choice but to sell his soul for Sam, because without Sam, the thing was worthless, just like his heart. Of course bringing Sam back had made things complicated; no matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn’t fall back into the comfortable brotherly relationship; he wanted more. He couldn’t stop staring at Sam, trying to disguise the painful hard on he got just by being in the same room as him. Dean had had the shock of his life when Sam had kissed him, admitting that he’d lusted after Dean for years. But, Dean didn’t want to think about that, it was all too easy to remember all that time down in hell, sure that he would never see his Sammy again.

Sam stirred, breaking Dean out of his reverie. “Hey sweetie, you okay?” He asked Dean, his brow furrowing anxiously.  
“I’m fine baby.” Dean assured him.  
Sam groaned and looked at the time, “Why did you let me sleep so long?”  
“Because you needed it.” Dean replied, smoothing Sam’s hair from his eyes. “Anyway,” he added with a grin, “I like to watch you sleep.” Dean reached down and captured Sam’s lips. 

Sam moaned, letting Dean deepen the kiss. “What about the case?” Sam managed to murmur somewhat breathlessly, as Dean’s fingers circled his nipples.  
“It’ll wait.” Dean said roughly, undoing Sam’s zipper. His hard cock sprung free of its confines, just begging to be touched. “Please Dean.” Sammy begged him. Dean smiled, he loved it when Sammy begged and pleaded, knowing that Sam wanted him just as desperately. Slowly, Dean lowered his head, to take Sam’s cock in his mouth, letting his tongue gently run over the tip. Sam hissed in pleasure and balled his fists in Dean’s hair. “More, please, please Dean.” Dean grinned but just licked him, torturously slow.  
“Who do you love?” He asked.  
“You, Dean, it’s always been you!” Sam said breathlessly, his hips bucking desperately. Dean took pity on his brother and took Sam’s cock deep into his throat, sucking furiously. “Yes, yes!” Sam keened, his eyes closed in pure pleasure. Dean continued sucking his brother, knowing how close he was to release. “Dean, I’m coming!” Sam screamed as jet after jet of sweet cum hit the back of Dean’s throat. 

Sam lay back on the bed, gasping for breath, but Dean wasn’t finished with him yet. “Turn over,” he ordered. Sam started to protest, but Dean stopped his words with a kiss. “Turn over for me Sammy.” Sam turned over, giving Dean access to his gorgeous ass. Dean reached for the lube, on the bedside table, covering his fingers in it. Slowly he pushed his fingers into Sam’s tight ass. Sam gasped in pleasure as they slid over his sensitive prostate. He whimpered as Dean removed his fingers, feeling suddenly empty, but it was only a matter of seconds before Dean’s cock was at his entrance. Dean hissed as Sam’s ass tightly gripped his cock, “Sammy, you’re so tight.” But, before Sam could respond, there was a strangled gasp of utter horror and shock. Dean quickly pulled out of Sam and turned around, to see Cas standing there, looking utterly shell-shocked. “Cas…” Dean started to explain, but the angel was gone as quickly and as quietly as he’d arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries desperately to find Cas, but Cas doesn't want to be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, its so nice to know that people actually like my work!

Dean turned back to Sam, unsure what to do. Sam looked just as shell-shocked, but recovered quickly. “Go,” Sam said gently, “He needs you.” Dean wanted to go, but he didn’t want Sam to think that he was ashamed, or loved Cas more. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam kissed him softly. “Go, I’ll be here waiting for you. I love you.” Dean’s eyes misted at Sammy’s empathy.   
“I love you too, baby brother.” Dean whispered hoarsely, before exiting the motel room. Dean jumped into his beloved Impala, looking for somewhere quiet to summon Cas. That’s even if Cas would turn up. Dean hadn’t been hiding his relationship with Sam, but he wasn’t sure how Cas would react. Maybe if they’d been up front with it, this would never have happened. Dean swerved into an empty field. “Castiel, Castiel, Castiel!” He practically shouted Cas’ name to the skies. But nothing happened, Cas was obviously not going to speak with Dean. “Please Cas, I need to talk to you. I know you were shocked, but he’s my brother, the one person who has always been there for me, how can I not love him!”

Castiel’s POV

I had answered Dean’s summons, just like I always did, but I wasn’t ready for him to see me yet. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t seen this coming, now I looked back on it, I saw the neon signs, Sam’s eyes never leaving Dean; Dean’s smile whenever Sam entered a room; the way they would always sit so close to each other. But, I hadn’t understood. My father condemned such a relationship, and being his child I had been affected by his prejudices. However, there had always been a part of me that had been fascinated by Dean and Sam. I loved them. Now, faced with the prospect of them being together, I had realised the hope I had held that one of them would start seeing me more than just an angel they called when they needed help. I heard Dean pleading for me to understand, but I did understand, I understood too well. 

I hadn’t gasped in that motel room out of horror, but out of pleasure and jealousy. The sight of the two of them together, naked, had turned my vessel on more than he’d ever been turned on before. I had wanted it to be me that Dean was pumping in and out of. I wanted it to be my name that Sam was crying. But, I knew that that would never happen. I could never allow it to happen. 

Sam’s POV

My heart was still racing, not just from the sex, but from Castiel’s surprise entrance. I groaned, thinking about that gasp. I would never admit it, but the thought of Castiel watching us was electrifying. Dean had always been the one I loved, but I secretly lusted for Castiel. I would never do anything, but sometimes at night I’d wake up hard, my mind full with images of Castiel naked. I groaned again and got dressed, Dean would probably be a while talking to Cas, and I needed to get some research done. The thought of all these people dying when I could stop it ate at me. I picked up my laptop and smiled at the picture of me and Dean that I had as a background. We very rarely took pictures of ourselves, but this was our first official anniversary and I’d convinced Dean to let me take it. Despite all the crap that happened in our lives, I still had that reminder to be happy. 

A few hours later, when Dean still hadn’t returned I grew worried. Technically, logically, I knew that Dean could take care of himself, but I couldn’t help worrying. Dean was my life, I couldn’t imagine life without him. I called his cell, holding my breath. But when it went to voicemail my worry tripled. I tried his other cells, waiting to hear his sweet voice. I needed to hear his voice, to know he was okay, he wasn’t lying in a ditch somewhere, bleeding out. I left countless voicemails, chewing my nails nervously. “Please, Dean, please.” I whispered aloud, tears beginning to leak from my eyes.

The sound of footsteps outside my door had me sitting bolt upright. The door opened and Dean walked in, his face downcast. I hugged him, needing to feel his body against mine, needing to know he was really alive. I felt wetness against my t-shirt as Dean hugged me back fiercely. “Dean, are you okay?” I had never ever seen Dean cry, not even from pain. With that thought, I pulled away and started checking him over for wounds. “Dean, baby, are you hurt?”   
“He didn’t answer me, Sammy, I stood in that field for hours, but he didn’t answer me.” Dean sounded broken. I had known he had a bond with the angel, but Castiel’s rejection cut him deep. “Shush, its gonna be okay, baby.” I led him over to our bed and sat him gently on it. I knelt in front of him, “Dean, baby, I promise you, I will make everything okay.” I took his hands in mine and hugged them.   
“Sammy?”   
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Are we doing the right thing?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been so ridiculously busy! But I will try harder! Thanks for the kudos! Hope you like the chapter

Sammy POV

My heart stopped at Dean’s words. “Baby are you saying you want to stop this?” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I wished I could take them back, because I was absolutely terrified of the answer, I wasn’t sure if I could survive without Dean, I knew I didn’t want to. Dean shook his head. “Sammy, I love you, but I know I shouldn’t.”  
“Dean, please, don’t do this.” I pleaded with him. I didn’t want to contemplate this, I couldn’t contemplate this. In desperation, I pulled him into a hug, burying my face into Dean’s neck.

Dean POV

Dean could feel Sammy trembling. He detested that he had been the one to scare Sam like this. “Sammy…” Dean waited until Sam looked up at him, “I’m sorry.” He captured Sam’s lips and moaned as Sam’s tongue sought out his. “I love you. I’m here forever.” He said into Sam’s neck. Sam just clung to him, like he used to when they were kids and John Winchester had gone on a hunt. Dean knew how much his brother had needed him. Dean deepened the kiss and let his hand travel down to Sam’s crotch, stroking his cock through his trousers. Sam moaned and pulled Dean’s tshirt off. “I need you, baby brother.” Dean whispered.  
“I’m always yours, Dean.” But Sam hadn’t always been. Dean tried not to think of Jessica, Sam’s girlfriend at Stanford, but every time Sammy said something cute, Dean couldn’t help compare himself to her. Dean had seen how much grief Sam had had at her death, had he grieved that much when Dean had died? “A penny for your thoughts?” Sam asked with a smile, and Dean realised that he had been completely lost in thought and had stopped stroking. Dean smiled back, “It’s nothing.” He had no intention of going down that road now, all he wanted was Sam impaled on his cock. Sam rolled his eyes, obviously not believing him, but didn’t press him. “Well if that nothing is over now, can you fuck me?” He said with an evil grin. Dean moaned at Sam’s words and quickly shed his clothes. Sammy acted fast and soon had Dean’s cock in his mouth, doing wonderful things with his tongue and throat. “Fuck, Sammy, that feels so good!” Dean moaned. Sammy giggled and drew Dean’s cock deeper down his throat. Dean’s eyes rolled back at the extreme pleasure his brother was giving him. “Baby, you’ve got to stop, otherwise I’m gonna come and I won’t pay any attention to that beautiful little ass.” Sam obediently stopped and turned over so that Dean could have access to his hole. “How do you want it baby, hard and fast? Or slow and gentle? Tell your big brother, so he can take care of you.”  
“Make love to me, Dean, I need to feel you.” Sam managed to moan.   
“Okay sweetie.”

Dean lubed up and slowing teased Sam’s entrance with his cock, before gently entering him. Dean set a slow, steady pace, wrapping his arms around his Sammy, holding him tight and close, kissing his neck and whispering endearments in his ear as he made love to his baby brother. Sam gasped as he came hard and Dean followed him soon after. “Mine.” Dean told his brother and a warm rush swept through him at Sam’s contented nod. Dean felt his eyes droop and snuggled close to his brother.

Castiel’s POV

I watched on as Sam and Dean slept together, their limbs tangled together. I had come to them earlier to warn them that both Heaven and Hell had stepped up their efforts to get to the Winchester brothers, but I hadn’t told them. And now, looking down at them, laying there so peacefully, I couldn’t bring myself to wreck that. So, instead, I decided to keep watch. My hunt for God could wait, I needed to protect my friends, my brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has to face the brothers. Will he tell them how he feels?

Chapter 4

Dean’s POV

I woke up with Sam’s head on my chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, as if even unconscious, he was terrified of losing me. My heart clenched at the sight, he was beautiful. I opened my eyes and immediately sat bolt upright. “What’s up?” Sam asked groggily, from where I’d woken him up. I looked around the motel room, searching.   
“I thought I saw Cas.” I admitted, but if he can been here, he was obviously not anymore, was he? “Cas?” I called out to him.   
“Dean? Are you sure? I don’t see anything.” Sam asked.  
“Shh, I’m sure, I think he’s still here.” I hushed my brother. “Castiel? Please!” 

Castiel’s POV

How Dean knew I was there, I had no idea. I stayed as still as possible in the misguided hope that Dean would give up and chalk me up to a hallucination. I should have been more careful, I knew that Dean would wake up, but I hadn’t been able to stop myself from letting Dean see me.   
“Castiel? Please!” Dean’s pleading, added to Sam’s beautiful eyes searching desperately for me, proved too much for me. I had to show myself, I couldn’t deny them anything.   
“I am here, Dean.” I made myself visible, Sam visibly jumped, but Dean visibly relaxed.  
“I knew you were.” He said softly, smiling.   
“Cas, I’m sorry.” Sam blurted. I couldn’t meet their eyes as images from the previous day ran through my mind. I forced a smile, “There’s nothing to forgive, Sammy. You both more than deserve to be happy.” Dean’s nickname for Sam ran out of my mouth before I could stop it and Sam looked shocked, I had never been anything other than formal with either brother. 

Dean gave me a strange look, which I couldn’t interpret, but said nothing. I was dying of embarrassment. I searched desperately for a new conversation to distract the brothers from my slip-up. “You need to be more careful.” I said quickly. Sam and Dean blushed, unsure of what I was referring to. “Heaven and Hell are desperate to get their hands on you.” I noticed Dean blush again, yet another aspect of human behaviour I didn’t understand.   
“Dean…” Sam managed to say Dean’s name both lovingly and exasperatedly. I smiled.   
“What? Come on, like you weren’t thinking it too?” Dean protested.  
“No, and for the record, I am the only one getting their hands on that!” Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean. 

Dean’s POV

I had a cocky retort halfway out of my mouth, but Sam’s mouth brazen met mine and my thoughts scattered. For a second, I wanted to push him away, my mind on Cas, would he run again? But, soon, as usual the feel of Sam’s tongue against mine swept everything else out of my mind and became the only thing I could concentrate on. 

Sam pulled away, and I made a keening noise, not wanting to stop. But Sammy’s next words made me snap to attention. “Well I might let Castiel have a go too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean and Cas of his secret fantasies, will the two agree, or will Sam lose everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Hope you like the new chapter!

Dean

I didn’t know who looked more shocked, Cas or I. I just gaped at Sam, trying to figure out what to say, Castiel looked similarly flummoxed. Sam smiled at us both, “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the longing looks you give each other?” Cas blushed a bright red and made to fly away, but Sam’s next words shocked him still. “I don’t mind, I just wish Cas would look at me like that.”

At that statement so many emotions went through me, was I not enough for Sam? How dare he want someone else? I had gone to hell for him, I had sold my soul for him. It was only last night that he had begged me not to leave him and now I found out that he wanted someone else! I couldn’t deny that I had always been drawn to Cas, but Sam had stolen my heart first, I would never hurt Sam like that. He was mine, my Sammy, or so I had always thought. But if Sammy really wanted Castiel, if it would make them both happy, then I would sacrifice my happiness for Sammy’s in an instant, just like always. He was always more important than me, even Dad had known that. Take care of Sammy. Those words had defined me, and it seemed like once again I would have to give up everything for my brother. 

“Dean.” Sam just whispered my name, bringing his hand up to cradle my cheek, but I pulled away. Sam’s face fell and I saw tears sheen in his eyes. “Dean, just listen to me, please, sweetie.” My heart clenched at the sound of that beloved endearment flowing so easily off Sam’s tongue. “Cas, come here.” Sam ordered gently. The angel was still too shocked to do anything other than obey. He came and sat on the bed next to us. “Dean, I know you and Cas have feelings for each other, just like you have feelings for me, just like I have feelings for both you and Cas.”  
“What are you saying?” Cas murmured softly, the first words that either of us had spoken since Sam had dropped his bombshell. Sammy looked at us from underneath a lock of his hair, which I had to restrain myself from brushing out of his eyes.  
“I’m saying that I want us all to be together. All three of us.” 

Sam

It had been an idea building in my head for some time, and I had no idea why I had brought it up this morning. The shock of Castiel finding us had opened up all kinds of possibilities that I was desperate to explore. But first I needed to convince the two of them that their love for each other was okay. 

The two of them looked at me incredulously, Dean even looking hurt, and I knew that I might just have messed this up. “Please Dean, just think about it.”  
“You want me to think about sharing you?!” Dean exploded. He bounded out of bed, and began to put his clothes on roughly and quickly.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, my heart beating furiously.  
“I’m getting outta here.” Dean marched to the motel door and wrenched it open and stormed out.  
“Dean!” I scrambled up, about to follow him, but Castiel stopped me.  
“Give him some time, Sammy.” 

I threw my head back against my pillow, in exasperation. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out.” I muttered.  
“Sam?” Cas said my name quietly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Were you being serious?” The question rang with meaning, I looked at Castiel, the angel. Castiel, who had saved my Dean from Hell. Castiel, who had protected us with everything he had, at every turn. 

“Yes.” I said without hesitation. “I love you both.”  
“I love you too, Sammy.” The admission was so low, I almost thought I’d imagined it, but when I looked at Cas, I saw the desperation in his eyes. He loved me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Dean react to Sam's fantasy, will he say yes to Sammy and Cas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continuing support guys! Could I ask that people comment the best thing about this, or something they hate.
> 
> Thanks!!!!!! Love ya all!!

Dean

My head was full. It felt like it was going to explode. I really didn’t know how I was supposed to react to Sammy’s suggestion. I couldn’t deny that I hadn’t dreamed about it, more than once, but that was just a fantasy, it was never supposed to happen! But now, Sam wanted it! 

That was what it boiled down to. Sammy wanted it. How could I deny him anything? But it still hurt to think that I wasn’t enough for my brother. I would never be enough. 

“Another beer, sugar?” The bartender shook the whiskey bottle in my face and I nodded. I definitely needed another drink.   
“Hey, mind if I join you?” I turned to see a handsome stranger standing next to me. Again I nodded but didn’t say anything. A couple of years ago, before I went to Hell, I would have taken one look at him and have been chatting him up and ended up at his house. But that was before Sammy.  
“The name’s Tony.”  
“Dean.” I grunted and swallowed my glass of whiskey in one go, the alcohol burning nicely down my throat.  
“Bad day?” Tony asked, with a gesture towards my now empty glass.  
“You have no idea.”   
“Your boyfriend cheated on you?” I swung round to face Tony at the man’s eerily close guess.   
“In a manner of speaking, how did you know?”  
“Because that was exactly how I looked when I came in here yesterday.” I winced in sympathetic pain. “Let me buy you a drink and we can share sob stories like teenage girls.” I grinned at Tony’s offer and nodded. 

Once we’d both had a drink, I opened up. “My boyfriend just told me he wanted a threesome with my best friend.” I told him, obviously declining to mention that my boyfriend was my brother and my best friend was an angel of the Lord. Tony winced.  
“Wow that’s a kick to the balls.”  
“Yeah.” I had another drink.  
“Well my boyfriend just fucked my bestfriend, he wasn’t interested in me at all, except for my money!”   
“Shit man, I’m sorry.”  
Tony smiled, “Don’t worry I’m not, if it hadn’t been for that cheating arsehole, I wouldn’t be here chatting with this incredibly gorgeous man.”

Castiel

Sam was worrying about Dean. I stayed with him while he worked on the case of the apartment deaths, but I could tell his mind wasn’t really on the ghost he was hunting. “Cas… Will you go look for him? Try and get him to forgive me?” My heart clenched at Sammy’s desperate words.   
“Sam, I can’t leave you on your own. You’re in danger.”  
“So is Dean, and he’s on his own.”  
“He has the knife.”  
“And I have salt and holy water. I’m on alert, Dean isn’t; he’s probably out there getting drunk! Please Cas!” I was conflicted. How could I leave either of them alone? But Sam was right, Dean was unprotected. “Draw devil traps outlined with holy oil.” I ordered and for good measure I covered the motel with Enochian warding. Sam could handle demons.

I found Dean just in time to hear his new friend’s offer. Anger filled my body. I stormed over to him and put my hand on his forehead. The demon screamed as he was killed. Dean scrambled back in shock.  
“Cas?”  
“Come on Dean, let’s go home.” I sighed wearily. Sam had been right, Dean had been unprotected, but more than that, if I had been a second later Dean would have probably been kissing that filth.   
Dean grabbed my hand and I transported us far away from the bar where chaos ensued. But, I didn’t take him home. I needed to talk to him first. “Cas, where are we?” Dean asked.  
“Someplace far away from demon scum.” I answered. Dean grimaced, understanding why he had been brought here. “For Sam’s sake, we are going to forget all about this little incident.” I growled.  
“Cas, I’m sorry.” My anger vanished at Dean’s sincere apology.   
“Are you going to say no?” I asked quietly, holding my breath.  
Dean was silent, until he finally replied. 

“No.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Cas finally have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's a longer, hotter chapter for you to enjoy!!

Castiel

Up until this moment I had not realised how easily one word could change everything. Dean’s answer was ringing in my mind. He said yes! He wanted me! I wanted to scream in excitement and tell the world! I couldn’t keep the sudden smile off my face.   
“Thank you.” I hugged Dean fiercely, whispering my thanks in his ear.   
“So take me home, my angel, let’s go see Sam.” Dean whispered back, and my heart soared at Dean’s casual endearment. I was Dean’s. I was Sam’s. I was happy.

Sam

Cas had been ages. I had counted every single second since he’d vanished seeking Dean. “Please.” I prayed.  
“Sammy, I prefer you unclothed when you beg.” Dean’s voice startled me. I whirled around and threw my arms around my brother, my love, my soul.   
“I’m so sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to hurt you. We’ll never mention it again.” I sobbed, terrified of losing him.  
“It’s okay Sammy. Cas and I really hope you don’t mean that.” Dean’s words made me look up into his eyes.  
“What? Are you saying what I think you are?” Dean kissed me,  
“Sammy, you were right, as you usually are.” I turned to Cas,  
“Does he mean it?”   
The angel grinned, “Yes, Samuel Winchester, he does.” 

Dean

The look on Sam’s face had convinced me that I had made the right decision. The terror that he had lost me had been etched clearly on his face. He loved me. He always would. And Cas’ grin had just sealed the deal. They looked so happy, I would always cherish this moment. My brother and my best friend. My boys. My lovers.

I kissed Sam, needing to feel the connection between us. It was so much hotter as our angel watched us with lust filled eyes. Sam led us back to the bed and reached for Cas. The angel looked at me, as if for permission and I nodded. I stepped aside to watch my brother and my angel kiss. Their lips fused and it was like all of my blood rushed to my cock. I was so hard, I had to undo my jeans to fit comfortably. I palmed my cock as I watched Cas lose control. It was so sexy.

“Clothes off.” Sam panted. All our clothes vanished immediately. I arched a brow at Cas, who merely shrugged, “Angel.” I laughed and kissed his neck. The taste of Cas’ skin made me moan and suck harder. “Dean…” My angel moaned my name, just as I had imagined him doing so many times in my dreams. It was so sexy, I thought I might cum there and then, but Sam squeezed my cock, preventing any early end to our games. “I want this to last sweetie.” He whispered, before nibbling my earlobe. I palmed Cas’ cock.   
“I want to suck you.” I said, still slightly uncertain, but Sam’s loud moan finally convinced me that this was okay. Cas grabbed my hair and pushed me on my knees in front of him, roughly. I looked at his cock, all glorious seven inches of him, with precum glistening on the head. Slowly, I took his cock in my mouth, sucking hard. Cas’ hips jerked and his breath hissed out. “Oh god, Dean, my Dean.” Cas moaned.

Sam

I took up position behind Cas and carefully put some lube on my fingers, before pushing them inside Cas’ tight ass. I knew Dean felt Cas’ cock jerk in his mouth when he moaned, as I hit that pleasurable prostate. “Fuck Cas, you are so tight!” I worked my fingers in and out until Cas got used to the sensation and opened up. Two fingers turned into three and before long I was lining up my cock. “Are you okay with this, darling?” I asked Cas.   
“Yes! Sam please fuck me, please.” The fact that I had an angel of the lord begging for me to fuck him was a major turn on for me. I surged in, pushing past Cas’ tight ring of muscle. I breathed deeply to push away the pleasure of being squeezed by Cas’ ass, I needed to wait until he was comfortable before I started thrusting. It seemed like eternity before Cas started to experimentally push back against my cock. I took that as a sign and gently started thrusting. Cas moaned, his eyes closed in sheer pleasure as I brushed his prostate. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” I moaned. I fucked him harder, knowing he was close, knowing I was close; needing to watch him cum in my Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked harder, deep throating the angel. Cas was pushed over the edge and jet after jet of cum hit the back of Dean’s throat. Watching the two of them made me lose my control and with one final thrust I came deep in Cas’ ass. 

Cas

My legs felt weak. I could barely stand, I was exhausted. I had no idea there was that much pleasure. I wanted to sleep, but Dean hadn’t cum yet. I pulled Dean up and kissed him, before sinking to my knees. Dean grabbed my arm, “Cas, you don’t have to do that, sweetie.” I was touched that Dean obviously cared more about my pleasure than his own, but I needed to give him pleasure. “I want to.” I answered, “Although you may have to teach me how to best please you.”  
“Baby, you put your mouth on me and I’ll be ecstatic. I’m not gonna last long.” Sam kissed Dean, swirling his tongue in his mouth. “Come lay on the bed, Dean, I think our baby angel is gonna fall down.” Gratefully, I accepted Sam’s hand as he led me to the bed. Dean laid down and I straddled his legs, and hesitantly licked his cock. Dean’s hips jerked and he let out a squeal. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good at that, please baby; suck me.” Dean’s words were a little garbled and frantic, which I took as a good sign. 

I sucked on Dean’s cock, loving the feel of him hard against the back of my throat. Dean gently took hold of my head and guided me up and down, showing me the pace he loved best. I looked up into Dean’s eyes and all I could see was pleasure. I was giving him that. “Cas, sweetie, he loves it if you lick the underside.” Sam gave me instructions, in between sucking Dean’s nipples. I complied and was rewarded with Dean’s cum spraying down my throat. I swallowed and wiped my mouth, before sprawling on my lover’s body. 

“Cas, baby, come here, I wanna hold you.” Dean’s words brought a glow to my chest. I quickly scooted up and rested my head on his chest, while Sam nestled into his neck. “I love you babies.” Dean mumbled.  
“I love you too.” Sam and I answered in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are happy, but that doesn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken me so long to post the next chapter, but here's a slightly longer chapter. I'm gonna try and post the next chapter by the end of this week.

Dean:

I woke up to Cas bolting upright in bed. “What’s wrong?” The panic in his eyes terrified me, I had rarely seen Cas scared by anything, he was our angel, our protector a pillar of strength I had begun to take for granted.   
“Dean, they’re calling me, the angels, the archangels, I can’t resist the call.”  
“No!” Sam exclaimed, “They’ll kill you! Please baby, you can’t go to them, stay with us, we’ll keep you safe.”  
“You don’t understand, Sam, I’m collared, I literally cannot not go to them.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked quietly.  
“I have not been totally honest with you. This mission was not only about saving you Dean, it was also my salvation, my freedom from the shackles. Many eons ago, I disobeyed my orders, I committed a great crime…”  
“What crime?” I asked, my voice getting quieter and quieter as my dreams shattered.  
“Dean! It doesn’t matter, he’s our Cas!” Sam burst out, but Castiel interrupted him.  
“Sam, it does matter, I took a human lover, you and Dean were not my first…” Sam and I looked at each other, he looked as shocked and upset as I felt. Were we just another of Castiel’s brief flings?  
“No!” Cas’ wings emerged for the first time. “Dean and Samuel Winchester, don’t you ever doubt how much you mean to me! You are the ones I will give my wings up for! I will become human for you!”  
“Cas!” Sam and I breathed in unison. I hugged Cas close.   
“Don’t, baby, don’t you dare, Anna told me how much it hurt, I won’t let you go through that!”  
“I have to Dean, it’s the only way I can live with you.”  
“But, the angels wanted Anna dead. They’ll want you dead too.”  
“They already want me dead, the only difference is that they won’t be able to find me so easily. I can live a mortal life with you.”  
“How is it done?” Sam asked.  
“Another angel has to do it…”  
“No! No way in hell! I will not let you take this risk for us!” I was so angry.

Cas

The way my Dean protected me, warmed my heart, but ultimately this was something I had to do. I could feel the call of the angels ricocheting inside of me, soon I wouldn’t be able to keep the pain off my face. I had to go, I couldn’t wait anymore.  
“Dean, Sam, I have to go, otherwise they will come here and will have more proof of my transgressions. I can take care of myself. I will keep in constant contact, I promise.” Dean looked like he was going to hit something and Sam was wearing his puppy dog eyes, something I’d seen countless times, but never aimed at me. “Please babies, don’t be angry. I will do anything to stay with you. I will come back, you two are my life. Stay safe.” Before they could reply I gave in and let my body follow the divine call. 

When I reached my destination, I came face to face with Michael and Uriah. I was in deep trouble. I schooled my mind and put up barriers so they could not access any thoughts of Sam and Dean and wiped off their scent. My face became a passive mask that I had long been used to wearing. Angels weren’t supposed to feel emotions. I bowed my head, “Michael, Uriah, my brothers.”   
“Castiel.”  
“May I ask why I have been summoned?”  
“Your conduct has become questionable, your association with the Winchesters must end. You are to tell us their location.”

Crap, I couldn’t betray my boys. I could not give up that location. If I gave a false address, once the angels found out I would be considered a traitor and imprisoned forever in Heaven’s darkest jail. “I’m sorry my brothers, but I do not know where they are.”  
“What? It was your job to watch them!” Uriah screamed in my face. Michael held up a finger.  
“Castiel, do not lie to me.” Michael’s power washed over me and I shuddered.  
“I will not tell you.”  
“Then, I’m sorry, Castiel, I have no choice but to torture you.”

I closed my eyes in defeat. There was nothing I could do. I could only protect my boys. 

I’m sorry. I told my boys, before Michael took me.


End file.
